Since the invention of the modern automobile, the driver has experienced the problem of worn or scuffed footwear from the necessary placement and use of the feet in connection with the operation of the automobile. The heel and back portion of the driver's footwear come in contact with the floorboard as the feet are maneuvered to depress and release the gas, brake and clutch pedals of the automobile. This contact and movement causes the footwear, especially the right one, to become scuffed or scarred in certain areas.
In response to this problem, many footwear protectors have been developed utilizing various shapes and designs. These protectors, however, have been found to provide only limited protection often at the expense of ease, comfort and safety. Many available designs also involve complicated construction from multiple pieces of material that must be separately cut and assembled in manufacture. These complex designs result in higher costs for manufacturers and consumers alike.
The present invention provides a solution to the aforementioned shortcomings of available footwear protectors. The invention is a single piece of material which wraps around the footwear to be protected, forming an open-toed design protector. An opening placed in the allows the front portion of the footwear to protrude through the material sheet, thus securing the protector to the footwear. Any tassel or other adornment located on the front of the footwear can also protrude out of the protector through this opening. This provides a tighter fit of the protector on the footwear and does not damage the adornment during use of the protector. The ends of the protector are provided with Velcro.RTM. fasteners which allow the protector to be fitted to a variety of footwear sizes. This form of fastening also facilitates quick and easy attachment and removal of the protector. When not attached to footwear, the soft, nonabrasive material of the protector can be grasped at its ends and utilized as a buffing and cleaning cloth for footwear.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide comfortable, safe-fitting protection for the entire rear portion and sides of various footwear.
It is another object of the invention to provide such protection in a manner which is quick and simple to utilize.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide footwear protection in a manner which does not restrict the movement of the foot or in any other way impede the driver's ability to operate the various pedals of an automobile.
It is another object of the invention to provide footwear protection in a manner which allows the protector to be used on footwear of various designs and sizes.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a footwear protection design which allows for cost reducing ease of manufacture.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a protector constructed of material such that the protector can be utilized as a footwear buffing and cleaning cloth when not secured to footwear.